Kokoro no senshi
by AliceYumizukidePiscis
Summary: En el mundo existen corazones puros en bondad y amor, esos son los corazones mas valiosos. Pero cuando uno de estos corazones entra en el mundo de la pelea sin sentido donde lo único que importa es sobrevivir, se convierte en un "guerrero del corazón" M por violencia y por escenas eróticas descriptivas. AU
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada yo solo los pido prestados para traerles esta historia. ****Algunos son de invención propia para dar un cambio a la trama. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER:**

* * *

**Prefacio.**

Al bajar del tren, sintieron que estaban soñando. Después de años sin ver el exterior, todo les parecía nuevo, pero también extrañamente familiar. Como quien vive en un deja vú.

Shun sintió como el brazo de Natsuki perdía fuerza y la sostuvo mas contra si. No podía dejarla morir, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Trató de ubicarse y se sorprendió de encontrarse tan cerca de su antiguo hogar. Recordó los momentos vividos en el orfanato y sintió nuevamente una gran nostalgia y necesidad de llegar.

Corrió nuevamente y los muchachos le siguieron. June corrió cerca de Shun, a pesar de que aun le costaba seguirle el paso. No despegaba la mirada del rostro cada vez más pálido de Natsuki. La luna estaba en plenilunio e iluminada todo con su luz platinada.

Pasaron entre calles y callejones, guiados por el peli verde. A esas alturas era lo único que podían hacer, porque ninguno tenía más a donde ir… y si lo tenían, ya no lo recordaban.

Se detuvo el inicio de las escaleras y observó la puerta de madera sintiendo su corazón encogerse. Le parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que había visto el tallado de aquella puerta. Siete años podían ser un suspiro para algunas personas. O, como para ellos, toda la eternidad.

Subió las escaleras sintiendo sus piernas temblar de cansancio y dolor. Los brazos de Natsuki se deslizaron poco a poco hasta que ella cayó inconsciente. Yuu la sostuvo y Shun golpeó con fuerza y desesperación, temiendo que la vida de su amiga se extinguiera de un momento a otro.

Escuchó voces provenientes del interior. Voces que se le hicieron desconocidas, pero a la vez, muy familiares.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y se asomó molesto un chico. Los ojos verdes de Shun se toparon con unos azules marinos que conocía perfectamente. El muchacho de cabello igual a sus ojos dejó caer la mandíbula y respiró como pez fuera del agua al reconocer al peli verde.

Shun luchó por hacer que su garganta reaccionara y con un susurro ahogado dijo:

— Hermano…

* * *

**Hola! aqui les traigo el prefacio de mi nueva historia, espero que les guste y tambien poder leer sus opiniones.**

**Sayonara**


	2. Del sueño a la pesadilla

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenece a Masami Kurumada, la historia si es mía junto con los personajes que no reconocen de dicha saga. (gracias por leer)  
**

* * *

Del sueño a la pesadilla.

Shun POV

Eran las tres de la mañana, aproximadamente, el sonido de un puño contra el metal de la puerta no se hizo esperar.

—¡Ya levántense!

Me removí un poco en el catre, pero ella me empujo y caí. Exhalé un hondo suspiro y abrí los ojos…

_7 años antes…_

El sol se asomaba por la ventana del dormitorio de los niños, la suave brisa se colaba entre las cortinas y la gran habitación poco a poco se fue iluminando con la luz dorada. La puerta se abrió con un leve sonido, dejando entrar a una mujer de veinte años aproximadamente que llevaba un vestido azul oscuro y encima de este un mandil rosa claro. Ella tenía el cabello largo y violáceo hasta la cintura, recogido en una gruesa trenza y ojos de un azul zafiro intenso.

— Niños— dijo la muchacha con dulce voz—… Niños, ya tienen que levantarse.

De las doce camas que se encontraban en el dormitorio, en solo seis se empezaban a mover las cobijas, lo cual era suficiente para que la joven no se moviera de su lugar.

— ¡Niños arriba! — Repitió — ¡Ya tienen que levantarse!

De una de las camas un pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color se sentó en la cama, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

— Sakura, me levantare… cuando me traiga un dragón que se deje montar— y sin decir más el niño se dejó caer sobre la cama y cubrió su rostro con las cobijas.

—¡Shiryu! — replicó la mujer ante la imposible petición, pero no pudo seguir regañándolo porque en otra cama un castaño muy travieso repetía la acción de su amigo.

— Maestra, yo se la dejo más fácil— la nombrada lo miro con una ceja alzada— me levantaré cuando me traiga una… ¡no!, dos plumas de las alas de un pegaso.

— Ya me lo esperaba de ti, Seiya— comentó la mujer con una sonrisa. Antes de que Seiya volviera a recostarse, el mayor de todos, dio señal de estar despierto.

— Yo… me levanto, cuando me traiga un huevo o un polluelo de ave fénix.

Los tres niños que habían condicionado a la cuidadora rieron a unísono al ver su cara de sorpresa, exasperación y risa.

— Yo si se la voy a poner fácil señorita Sakura— escuchar esa voz provocó que los niños se callaran, pues el dueño de la voz siempre despertaba para arruinarles su pequeña diversión mañanera.

— ¿Ya vas a fastidiar Jabú? — dijo Ikki hastiado del chico.

Jabú le enseño la lengua al peli azul y volvió a dirigirse a la señorita Sakura.

— Yo me levantaré…si me da… un cuerno de unicornio autentico— el pequeño al concluir su frase se volvió a dejar caer en su almohada y cubrir por sus mantas.

— Un cuerno de unicornio— repitió muy bajito Sakura anonadada.

Los diez niños que habitaban en el dormitorio ya estaban completamente despiertos, pero en vista de que Jabú no les había arruinado la diversión, seguirían jugando con la paciencia de la pobre mujer.

—Yo ya me levanto— dijo una dulce voz que provenía del más pequeño de los niños.

El niño de verdes ojos parpadeo lentamente y soltó una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Shun? — murmuraron sus compañeros, unos con el ceño fruncido y otros con una ceja alzada. El peli verde solía levantarse al último, después de que sus amigos hubieran sacado de sacado a Sakura de sus casillas, todos estaban perplejos y no dejaban de observar como el pequeño daba un profundo bostezo.

— Cuando me un trozo de la cadena con la que ataron a la princesa de Andrómeda— una vez concluida su frase el peli verde se cubrió con sus mantas y se arrastró hasta el centro de su cama donde "se hizo bolita" ósea que pegó sus piernas a su pecho y hundió su cara en sus rodillas.

Al escuchar las grandes carcajadas, de los chicos por ese acto tan inesperado de Shun, cierto rubio, sin necesidad de preguntar decide unirse al juego.

— Oigan ¿Qué pasa? — dice frotándose un ojo.

La mujer de cabello violeta vio al pequeño de ojos azules y decidió intentar una vez más con la esperanza de que el rubio se levantara.

— Hyoga, tu si te levantaras ¿verdad? — dice al acercarse a su cama y pone un puchero.

Los niños sonríen y piensan para sus adentros:

Hyoga: _"Lo lograron chicos, ya está desesperada"_

Shun: _"Ya quería molestar a Sakura"_

Ikki: _"Shun eres tremendo"_

Seiya: _"Solo un poco más y… ¡boom!"_

Shiryu: _"Hyoga, tú serás la gota que derrame el vaso"_

— Claro— el niño hace ademán de quitarse las sábanas—… solo si me da a Zeus convertido en cisne— dijo repentinamente y volvió a taparse con las mantas. Sus compañeros que escucharon todo, rompieron a reír bajo sus cómodas y calientes cobijas.

Sakura observó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que se entretuvo más de lo esperado con los niños, encendió el pequeño estéreo que había en la habitación, subió el volumen muy alto, conectó el micrófono y lo colocó en la bocina.

El agudo chillido emitido por el aparato provoco que los niños que seguían dormidos o fingían dormir se levantaran de golpe. Algunos se cayeron de sus camas y otros se taparon los oídos con sus manos tratando así de disminuir el sonido, Shun por su parte se colocó la almohada en la cabeza.

De pronto el sonido se dejó de escuchar. Varios de los niños voltearon hacia el estéreo y vieron que Ikki tenía el enchufe en su mano.

—Esa no me la esperaba— murmuro Shiryu retirando las manos de sus oídos.

— Bueno ya que todos se levantaron— dijo Sakura dejando el micrófono en la mesita—. Váyanse a bañar y arréglense para ir a la escuela.

— Shun— el peli azul llamaba a su hermano moviendo el pequeño bultito que estaba en la mitad de la cama—… Shun ya levántate.

— No quiero.

— Shun nos tenemos que alistar… —Ikki jalo la cobija y descubrió al peliverde, sus ojos se pusieron redondos como platos al ver a su hermano con el uniforme puesto y el cabello semimojado.

Seiya, Shiryu, y Hyoga que se estaban observando, también se sorprendieron.

— ¡Ya estas vestido!

Shun, al escuchar el grito de sus amigos, se levantó de golpe algo asustado.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó frotándose un ojo.

— ¿Cuándo te vestiste? — respondió su hermano con otra pregunta, Shun solo lo miró y contesto simplemente.

— Cuando despertaron a los grandes. Escuche los gritos y me vestí y me volví a dormir.

Los chicos por más que intentaban no podían quitar sus caras se sorpresa, Shun por su parte se levantó de su cama, alineó un poco su cabello y su ropa, vio a sus amigos a los ojos.

—Ya estoy listo— dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y todos echaron a reír ante la ocurrencia del menor.

Una vez listos todos los demás niños bajaron del dormitorio al comedor y vieron como Shun se entretenía con la caricaturas del televisor.

— Ya estamos listos— dijo Jabú algo fastidiado de que el peliverde estuviera haciendo algo que pocas veces Sakura los dejaba hacer. La muchacha se asomó y miró con dulzura a los niños.

— Bueno entonces siéntese, para que desayunen. Shun ya te deje un rato, por favor regrésale al noticiero.

— Sí— el niño tomo el control remoto y regresó la televisión al canal de origen.

"_**Regresamos con el noticiero de las 7 A.M"**_

_**Conductora: Y seguimos con las noticias; en el último año se han reportado varios robos de infantes, en varias ciudades pero principalmente en la ciudad de Tokio. La policía ha realizado varias búsquedas pero no se ha podido dar con el paradero de los niños. En una entrevista con el jefe de la policía, Matsuoka nos confesó su preocupación por el hecho de que los menores comparten ciertas características: Varones, entre lo años que regresan solos o en grupos pequeños a su casa después de la escuela.**_

_**A continuación mostraremos las fotografías y los dato de los menores que hasta ahora se reportan…**_

— ¡Qué horror! — Exclamó sakura al momento en que colocaba en la mesa los platos con hot- cakes— Niños— los zafiros de la mujer se clavaron el cada uno de los pequeños—prométanme que se cuidaran cuando vayan y vengan de la escuela.

Los niños movieron la cabeza diciendo "si", sus cuerpos tensos en las sillas

— Bueno— sonrió rompiendo la tensa atmosfera que se había formado en el comedor—. Desayunen, que se les hace tarde.

Todos obedecieron y una vez terminados sus desayunos marcharon a la escuela.

X-x-x-x-x-x

El día siguió su curso y a las tres puntualmente estaban en el orfanato Jabú, Geki, Ban, Nachi e Ichi.

Los únicos que faltaban por llegar eran cinco niños que tenía práctica:

\- Shun de arte visual

\- Ikki Tae Kwon Do

\- Shiryu de Karate

\- Seiya de Fut-bol

\- Hyoga natación

Todos ellos salían a horas similares y siempre emprendían juntos el viaje de regreso a las cinco de la tarde, salvo ese día en el que Ikki tuvo que quedarse un momento más.

— ¡Shun, ya vámonos!— los tres niños esperaban impacientes en la puerta del taller de artes del maestro Albiore.

— Ya voy…— el peliverde salió corriendo, tenía rastros de pintura en la cara y las manos completamente sucias. Caminó a la puerta, se quito la bata y tomó su mochila.

— ¡Pequeño verde! —Llamó el maestro Albiore, con el apodo que había inventado para Shun desde hacía tiempo— ¿No te lo llevas para terminarlo? — dijo tendiendo el bloc abierto y el portafolios de metal que era el estuche profesional que el maestro le regaló en su último cumpleaños.

El niño hizo una mueca y se lo pensó

— Lo termino mañana— dijo antes de echar a correr con sus amigo por detrás.

X-x-x-x-x-x

La risa de los cuatro niños se podía escuchar toda calle abajo. Todos estaban rememorando su día escolar, riéndose de los chistes de Seiya y de los regaños de los profesores ante la actitud tan simple del castaño.

— Esperen…— Shun interrumpe a sus amigos y se hinca en una sola rodilla para comenzar a amarrar sus agujetas.

— ¡Ay Shun! — gritó Seiya, quien ya quería llegar a comer al orfanato— ¿Por qué no te las abrochaste con Albiore? — reprochó el hambriento castaño.—Nos alcanzas cuando termines — los tres niños corrieron a lo poco que faltaba en la calle y dieron vuelta en la esquina.

— ¡Esperen! — gritó Shun. Al mismo tiempo una camioneta se estacionó al lado del peli verde quien se sintió atemorizado. Tanteó el pavimento hasta poder encontrar su mochila, la tomó con fuerza y se dispuso echar a correr.

Pero antes de poder dar el primer paso, dos hombres grandes y robustos salieron de la camioneta, uno de negro cabello le bloqueó el paso y el otro de melena castaña se colocó detrás de él tomándolo por el estómago y levantándolo.

— ¡No, suéltenme! — el grito de Shun resonó por toda la calle, sus amigos que lo esperaban en la esquina salieron a su encuentro e Ikki, que venía caminado desde el inicio de la calle, echó a correr. Todo para llegar y ver como un robusto hombre sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano menor, y a los chicos peleando en vano con el morocho, quien los empujó, dándoles tiempo a sus compañeros para que entraran en la camioneta, la cual arrancó al instante.

Ikki los vio alejarse, pero no podía soportarlo. Así que echó a correr detrás de la camioneta, con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz. Les persiguió por varias cuadras, atravesándose en medio de los automóviles y esquivándolos con destreza y desesperación.

Sin embargo, en un cruce su pie se atoró con la rendija de una alcantarilla y cayó al suelo. A la vez, un automóvil que venía tuvo que frenar a escasos centímetros de atropellarle. Cuando el peli azul levantó la vista, ya los había perdido.

— Hermano… —murmuró.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shun comenzó a despertar. Le dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Trato de moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrado a la silla en la que se encontraba.

— Con que ya despertaste, mocoso— la voz que escuchó prevenía de la profunda oscuridad.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? —pregunta con la voz entrecortada y al borde de las lágrimas, todo su cuerpo temblaba y el miedo invadía su ser.

— Eso que importa— el dueño de la voz, salió por fin hacia la tenue luz y el niño pudo observar el oscuro violeta de sus rebeldes cabellos—. Tú no volverás a verlo jamás, y si quieres vivir un poco más vas a hacer lo que nosotros te ordenemos— el joven se inclinó sobre él, dejando ver sus grises ojos, y jaló con fuerza el cabello del niño quien ahogó un grito—. Porque si no lo haces, —sacó una navaja del bolsillo del pantalón y lentamente la paseó por el rostro y el cuello del aterrado peli verde—. Me asegurare de darle a tu hermano una muerte larga y dolorosa, ¡¿Entiendes chiquillo?! — el rostro de Shun de encontraba empapado en llanto pero, aun así, asintió lentamente, congelado por el terror y visualizando la amenaza de él joven.

—¡Llévalo con los otros! — uno de los hombres que lo apresaron cortó las cuerdas y el otro lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró. Atravesó de pasillos y escaleras de todo el edificio hasta detenerse frente a una puerta metálica muy grande -desde el punto de vista del peli verde-. La abre con brusquedad y esto provoca un rechinido un tanto molesto. Por dentro, la habitación es demasiado grande y estaba repleta de catres individuales en cada uno de los cuales había tres niños. El hombre lo jala y al pasar varios pares de ojos se posan sobre Shun, todos con pena y tristeza.

El mastodonte lo lleva hasta uno en particular, en donde se encontraba un niño, más o menos de la edad de Ikki. Acostado completamente a sus anchas en el pequeño colchón, llevaba una ropa un tanto extraña.

— ¡Hey, tú! — le habló el hombre al niño, el cual voltea con expresión de fastidio —. Ya no estás solo.

Con esto él se da la vuelta dejando en el corto pasillo a Shun, quien seguía sin entender que pasaba. Su cuerpo seguía temblando y las piernas estaban a punto de fallarle en su principal tarea. El chico tenía cabello azul y se cubría un ojo con aquella espesa melena y el ojo que mostraba era del mismo color de su cabello solo que más oscuro.

Al verlo se acordó de su hermano mayor. Él chico lo miró directamente a los ojos y su neutra expresión cambio a una de sorpresa y nostalgia.

— ¡Ya se apagaran las luces! — el grito que se escuchó provenía desde afuera, y eso fue suficiente para que todos los niños se acomodaran en los catres, apretándose unos sobre otros.

Después de eso todo fue invadido por la oscuridad, ninguna luz parece querer colarse en la habitación. Las ventanas estaban tapadas por enormes tablas clavadas por todas partes.

Shun por su parte seguía inmóvil tal y como había lo había dejado aquel hombre

— ¡¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche o qué?! — la voz de aquel niño era bastante intimidante. No respondió. Él, al no recibir respuesta del peli verde, bufó y lo jaló bruscamente, hasta que se acostó junto a él en el pequeño catre— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Shun — contesto el pequeño en un hilo de voz

— Soy Etsú, y te prometo que todo estará bien — lo abraza con fuerza contra su pecho, pero Shun ya estaba completamente dormido. Él lo ve y lanza un hondo suspiro:

"Otro más… otro más que sale su sueño para empezar la pesadilla" Piensa antes de dormir él también.

* * *

**¡KONICHIWA! ¿COMO HAN ESTADO? **

**se que me me desaparecí un buen, pero al fin aquí esta el capitulo numero 1 :D no me odien, pronto entenderán que es lo que pasa, aunque cuando eso ocurra se que me detestaran aun más, pero bueno para el próximo cap ya sabrán bien que es lo que paso con Shun 3 y bueno Melody aqui esta lo más largo que lo pudo hacer la musa(agrego que este texto es lo mas largo que he hecho un capitulo). Tambien le quiero agradecer a mi betta Klaudia Loba de Escorpio. bueno me despido, no olviden dejar hermosos review **

**SAYONARA!**


End file.
